Mi propiedad final
by maley507
Summary: es el final KARMA estupido. perdiste por ser tan tú.


ahora hablando del fic, nos quedamos en otra trama muy discutibles y efimira que no se ve mucho.

 _ **BUENO PODREMOS DISFRUTAR DE ESTE FIC?**_

 _ **PUES SI ANDEMOS YA!!!!!**_

CAPITULO 7: _**mira lo que me hiciste hacer**_

karma estupido... fruncio el ceño asano.

ahi estaba él. viendo como su amiga estaba siendo besada por su peor enemigo.

como paso eso? por cuanto tiempo descuido a la chica.

fue mucho eh?

afuera remordimientos... el no tenia nada con ella, o sí...

no me afecta, no me afecta, no me afecta..

solo tenia el chico en su cabeza.

volviendo a la realidad...

asa...no pa..ra.

esa chica lo volvia loca...

estupido karma lo que te perdiste.

sfxx fue una derecha en la cara del ojiamatista.

 **asano:** ahora te preocupas por ella? valla hipócrita que eres .

splash fue otro golpe en su cara...

 **asano:** enserio otro, no valoras lo que tienes en frente no? dijo entre carcajadas.

????: ya para, crees que no me di de cuenta?...tu nunca me quisiste...solo jugaste conmigo como plato de segunda mesa... aclaraba una ojimorada entre llantos y lagrimas..

 **karma:** porque dices eso? si yo siempre te he amado, siempre solo ven aca y quédate conmigo por siempre...

 **okuda:** amor...

sabes lo que significa eso no? correcto nunca lo has sabido.

 **asano:** me das asco con solo verte... vete con tu nakamura rio... asqueroso...

el lo sabia, akabane siempre estubo por nakamura, okuda solo fue un juego.

 **Asano:** solo nos vamos... agarro la mano de ella y se fue...

alli estaba el... antes era una trampa de ratones, ahora es una espina sin rosas, por que sentia ese hueco que apretaba mucho.

era ella, lo sabia mejor que nadie.

 **karma:** mejor hago lo que el digo, voy donde nakamura.

con asano y okuda

 **okuda:** por que sabes eso?

 **Asano:** soy muy observador...beso la frente de la chica. vamos a mi casa necesitamos un baño...

 **Okuda:** are...are... sabia lo que venia bajando.

en la casa...

 **Asano: como lograste salir?**... su tono de voz bajo, sus cejas se bajaron y sus dientes chasquearon.

el chico la llevo hasta una esquina del cuarto.

el sabia el dolor que le causo a ella en su primera vez...

ahora la segunda seria peor..

ven vamos le hace un antemano para entrar al baño.

gracias a dios era enorme, no era gigantesco.

y ahi estaba el observandola como se bajaba el pantalon... unos suaves y delicados muslos...una blanca piel... unas lindas curvas... y ni hablar de su pequeño pecho era lo que mas le encanta ademas de esos ojos color tocame.

y ni hablemos de el cuerpo del varón, muy fornido a su temprana edad.

ella entro primero a las dulces aguas.

el obvio se desvistio rápido para entrar.

se fue acercando poco a poco y ella se fue alejando.

 **Asano:** por que te alejas? me tienes miedo... si lo se/ okuda lo miro supo el dolor que le causo ese dia, no quería volver a repetirlo/ es verdad no te hare nada... por ahora...

solo dejame estar contigo...

 **POR FAVOR...**

e...esta bi..en... hablo okuda...

el se acerco, se por su espalda y la abrazo...

dándole un beso en el cuello.

te amo... fue el susurro de sus labios

dado por el.

igual yo sonrió la chica.

esa noche no seria la misma.

la misma.

habian salido y fueron a comer... okuda preparo la cena...

suerte por el estaba vestida como el siempre deseo, un lindo conejo.

era una pijama de pies a cabeza.

el se lo compro para ella, para jurar un eterno y divertido amor.

y la pregunta era, que paso con el.

esa pregunta quedaban en sus cabezas.

 **Okuda:** voy a salir un momento.

 **Asano:** dale, te acompaño?

 **Okuda: no gracias**

 **Asano:** conque estas de traviesa no?

jaja...

en la noche...

Hora **_9:35 pm_**

 **Okuda:** cuando llegara?- decia recostada en la cama.

toc _toc._

 _era la puerta..._

 _ **Asano:**_ puedo pasar...

 **okuda; s-si.**

 **entró.**

oye crees que pueda hacerte una pregunta...ocultaba algo entre manos...

oye sr que he sido algo posesivo y eso.

pero tendre una oportunidad.

no eh?

quien soy para decirlo...

no soy como el.

pero aceptarias a este chico, como tu vela en la oscuridad?

la respuesta hizo que diera la mas grande sonrisa.

karma estupido... fue lo que dijo.

sin desperdiciar la oportunidad la tomo por segunda vez suya. pero con mas amor la primera fue algo muy animal.

 _ **Hora 1:14 am**_

 _ **te amo...** fue por parte de los labios de ella._

 _ **igual yo...** el decidio cerrar la noche con un beso..._

 _uno que decia 2 cosas: Amor y seguridad._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **dejen revw. plox** dejen preg._


End file.
